A Silver Rose
by xItachixLoverx
Summary: She emerged from the house and bit her lip. Now all she had to do was figure out where to go. Lovely. Then she spotted someone she knew. Silver orbs widened... Sasu.x.OCWARNING: Slight ooc for Sasuke


The girl pulled her long, blonde hair into a messy-on-purpose sort of ponytail, barely glancing at the mirror in front of her. That would come later. She quickly walked to a closet a few paces away, storm gray eyes taking in the contents. She let out a loud groan. What a bad time to have nothing adequate to wear. Just her luck, too. First day in her new village and she had nothing fitting to wear! She would have to settle for her fancier "missions' clothes". Her hand drifted to a black micro-mini skirt, net leggings, and a black t-shirt, also with netting under it. A charcoal gray rose adorned the back. Clan symbol.

She quickly checked her appearance out in the mirror. She sighed. It would have to do. Though a skirt wasn't favorable over shorts or cargos. But those choices seemed to be temporarily unavailable. Too bad for her, now she was stuck looking like a fangirl of some sort. At least where she came from. Besides, black wasn't her best color.

With one last peek at the mirror she headed at the door, strapping her pouch of kunai and shuriken to her left thigh as she went.

She emerged from the house and bit her lip. Now all she had to do was figure out where to go. Lovely. She turned her head left and right, scanning the street. A boy in a ridicules orange jumpsuit caught her attention. She would have written him off as some nut job, had he not been wearing the Konoha symbol. She decided he wasn't faking by his antics; he appeared much too stupid for that. And he was walking with someone she recognized. Her silvery orbs widened. Sasuke!

She resisted the urge to run up and hug him from behind, like she used to. It probably wouldn't be wise considering he didn't know she had moved back. Yet. But he would in a moment.

Quick footsteps brought Naomi forward, closer to the group. As she neared them she spotted a pink-haired girl sulking on the fringe of the duo. Freak. But, that was just her first impression. She tapped Sasuke-kun lightly on the shoulder.

"Guess who." He wheeled around, shock poorly concealed behind his usual mask of emotionless ness. She smirked, "Long time no see, eh?" He stared blankly for a moment before nodding.

The black-haired boy seemed about to say something, if not for the blonde one. He just couldn't stand to be out of the loop. It seemed. "Ugh! Sasuke-teme who is this?!" He jumped about something reminiscent to what a kangaroo on steroids with ADD would look like. That was how Naomi thought of him, at any rate.

She smiled politely, "I am Hataru Naomi." She gave Sasuke a questioning glance. What he once called her "so then…" look. She didn't exactly understand why, but she was sure he had his reasons. Messed up person, that he was.

He cleared his throat quietly before finally speaking. It was obvious to Naomi he was fighting a grin. But that could have been because she had known him practically her whole life. "Hello Mi-Chan. It definitely has been a long time…"

Sakura, who had been unusually quiet, glared between the two of them. This slut was trying to steal away her Sasuke-kun!! She fakes coughed loudly, making her presence known once again. "And how do you know Sasuke-kun?"

The hyperactive boy clad in orange nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah! How did you meet Sasuke?! Oh, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

((Anime tick mark appears on Sasuke's forehead))

Any doubt the nin had that the boy had any brain at all had gone out the window by this point. "Long story." She said, not feeling particularly inclined to explain it to a complete stranger. Or to complete strangers, as it were. Then her eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "Sa-kun, maybe we could talk sometime." Naomi wanted some time to catch up on lost times with Sasuke. And who could blame her? In the company of dumb and dumber she couldn't really discuss anything of substance.

The Uchiha prodigy ignored the other two completely; they were of no importance to him. He only had eyes for the golden haired girl in front of him. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Messages had been passed, of course, but nothing was discussed. They were sending polite nothings back and forth for years. He had missed her. The one person he had cared about that had not been killed… But he wouldn't go there.

"Yeah. Come with me back to my place." Sasuke couldn't wait to be alone with her. Then he could actually be himself.

Taking a hint from Sa-kun, Mi-Chan ignored the other two. "That would be great!" Her smirk turned into a dazzling smile and she grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the Uchiha compound.

Sakura fumed silently beside Naruto, who was completely confused. "Erm…did I miss something?" Sakura sighed audibly, obviously in a foul temper. No one but he should go to her Sasuke-kun's house, but she nodded.

"Yeah I think we did…"…

X X X


End file.
